


Soyozake

by Thyra



Category: Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3278801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thyra/pseuds/Thyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...Elle doutait pouvoir un jour dire ce qu'elle pouvait éprouver. Elle était même sûre d'être seule. Parce que personne n'avait vécu ce qu'elle a vécu. non pas qu'elle se sente supérieure. Juste... En dehors du Monde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soyozake

_**Vuala un petit prompt qui n'est venu quand j'ai vu une image de haku et chihiro ! j'avais envie de faire un truc mignon, je sais pas trop pourquoi mais je l'ai fait ! j'y ai pas mit longtemps mais ça m'**_ _**as vraiment plu de faire ça...** _

_**j'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture !** _

* * *

La dernière sonnerie de la journée retentit dans tout l'établissement. Le vent s'engouffrant doucement par la fenêtre entrouverte de la bibliothèque de son lycée lui effleurait le visage. Cette douce caresse la fit soupirer.

Ce qu'Elle pouvait aimer le vent. Voir les arbres balancer leurs branches à la moindre petite brise la fascinait toujours après tant d'années. Ses amies, deux filles de sa classe, bavardaient joyeusement en face d'elle. Elle ferma avec détachement le livre qu'elle lisait

Elle n'avait jamais été douée pour se faire apprécier des autres, et l'inverse était aussi vrai. Jeune, c'était parce qu'Elle était capricieuse. Et puis...après... cette période... Elle était devenue calme, gentille et polie mais... quelque chose en Elle la forçait à s'éloigner de ces personnes si différentes... Ces deux jeunes filles en face d'Elle étaient les seules avec qui elle appréciait rester. Et encore... parfois le fossé entre elles la rendait morose. Cela faisait bien 4 ans qu'elles passaient leur temps ensemble. Elles s'étaient rencontrées lors d'une convention sur les fantômes.

Quand Elle avait vu les personnes présentes à cette convention, Elle avait vite voulut partir : ils n'étaient soit des jeunes adolescents absolument pas renseignés et voulant se faire peur, soit des obsédés du paranormal.

Lorsqu'Elle avait voulu partir, les deux jeunes filles l'avaient prise par le bras en riant et l'avaient entraîné à l'intérieur. Elles avaient commencé par se présenter, puis avaient tout de suite insisté pour qu'elles passent la journée ensemble. Toutes les trois avaient beaucoup parlé, principalement du thème de la convention, bien sûr, mais d'autres choses aussi. Quand les deux filles avaient abordé le sujet des garçons, Elle s'était fermée comme une huître. Les deux jeunes filles avaient immédiatement compris qu'elles devaient éviter de parler de ce genre de choses à leur nouvelle amie.

Par la suite, grâce à la force des choses, elles s'étaient toutes les trois retrouvées au lycée, dans la même classe. Et elles étaient ensemble depuis.

Elle se leva sans bruit, comme elle avait l'habitude de la faire. Enfin, habitude... ses camarades l'appelaient la brise. Elle était agréable, mais presque imperceptible et à la limite du féerique. Au début, ses camarades de classes avaient vraiment été subjugués. Elle rentrait en classe, sans un bruit, s'asseyait aussi silencieusement et personne ne la remarquait jusqu'à ce qu'une de ses deux amies l'appelle pour lui dire bonjour. Non pas qu'elle soit transparente. Juste... mystique. Comme si les lois de la physique ne s'appliquaient pas sur elle. Comme si elle vivait dans un autre univers ou le bruit n'existerait pas.

Elle fascinait beaucoup, mais jamais personne n'avait pu en ressentir de la jalousie. D'une part parce qu'elle rejetait poliment tous ceux qui venaient à elle pour leur avouer leur admiration, mais aussi pour une raison très simple : elle était trop différente.

Comme la brise.

Agréable.

Incompréhensible.

Insaisissable.

Elle n'avait vraiment rien à faire de comment ses camarades l'appelaient, ce qu'ils pouvaient penser d'elle, etc... Elle avait d'autres choses à penser.

Elle reposa un par un tous les livres qu'elle avait pris trois heures avant. Elle passait toute ses heures libres à la bibliothèque, jusqu'à la fermeture. Cela faisait bien 5 ans maintenant qu'Elle avait commencé ses recherches. Et Elle n'avait toujours pas abandonné. Comment le pouvait-Elle ? C'était devenu sa raison de vivre.

Après cet incident, elle s'était rendu compte à quel point ses parents pouvaient ressembler à ce en quoi ils avaient été transformés. Ils n'étaient presque jamais à la maison à cause de leur travail et quand ils étaient là, ils ne parlaient que d'argent, de biens de situation sociale... Ils parlaient aussi de divorce. En... 6 ans, elle n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir eu une réelle conversation avec ses parents. Elle les aimait mais... Les aimaient-Elle vraiment encore... ? Elle devait avouer qu'Elle n'en savait rien. Ils étaient devenu de parfait inconnus pour Elle. Elle ne se souvenait même plus de leurs dates d'anniversaire. Ils n'étaient de toute façon jamais là pour qu'Elle puisse leur souhaiter.

Elle lâcha un long soupir. Elle n'avait encore pas réalisé qu'Elle était sortie du lycée, qu'Elle avait dit au revoir à ses amies, et qu'Elle était maintenant sur le chemin de sa maison. Il lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent de déconnecter de la réalité, sans le vouloir. Enfin... de quelle réalité parlait-Elle ?

Dans quelle réalité avait-Elle sa place ? Pas celle-ci en tout cas. Elle en était persuadée.

Elle ouvrit la porte de sa ''maison''. L'endroit, sans qu'Elle sache pourquoi, lui semblait différent tous les jours. C'était comme si Elle découvrait cette maison pour la première fois tous les soirs.

Elle monta les escaliers en bois, entra dans sa chambre et posa son sac près de son bureau. Elle n'aimait pas son uniforme. Elle se sentait trop à l'étroit dedans. Non pas qu'il soit trop petit. Elle se sentait juste... différente de ce qu'Elle était vraiment dans cette tenue. Aussi, Elle l'enleva très vite et mit ses vêtements habituels. Elle ne se sentait toujours pas à l'aise dedans mais elle n'avait rien de mieux.

Elle fit ses devoirs, qu'Elle termina en quelques minutes. Jamais elle n'avait eu de problèmes en cours. C'était même devenu un excellente élève. C'était bien une des seules choses qui l'intéressait un peu, d'ailleurs. Alors Elle s'appliquait à écouter en classe, à faire ses devoirs, à bien apprendre…

En s'impliquant à l'école, elle avait le sentiment de faire un peu partie de ce monde car elle comprenait la réflexion des gens, les fondements de la physique, etc...

S'appuyant contre le dossier de sa chaise de bureau, elle soupira de nouveau. Elle devait préparer à manger. Jamais elle n'avait faim. Mais elle mangeait. Parce qu'elle était lucide. Elle savait qu'il était dangereux de ne pas se nourrir. Comme il était dangereux de trop se nourrir. Alors elle avait trouvé son équilibre.

Elle se leva tranquillement.

Et se stoppa.

Sans comprendre pourquoi, elle mit ses chaussures et dévala les escaliers. Un instinct primaire la poussait à partir, à courir.

Alors elle courut. Aussi vite que ses jambes pouvaient.

Depuis combien d'années n'avait-Elle pas ressentit cela ? Ce sentiment poignant que quelque chose arrive, qu'il va se passer quelque chose ?

Elle courait.

Et la ville défilait autours d'elle.

La brise s'était tout à coup transformée en rafale.

Jamais elle n'avait couru aussi vite.

Et jamais elle n'avait été aussi heureuse durant ces 7 années.

Depuis combien de temps galopait-Elle à travers la ville sans fatiguer ?

Impossible de le savoir.

Soudain elle s'arrêta. Son reflet se dessina dans l'eau bleue du lac malgré la nuit qui commençait à tomber. Elle retira son élastique.

Il scintilla d'un éclat rosé et l'enfila à son poignet.

Elle retira ses chaussures et les prit dans ses mains.

Elle entra doucement ses pieds dans l'eau claire et d'une température agréable malgré ce mois d'avril peu ensoleillé.

Elle marcha un long moment sur la rive, les pieds dans l'eau, la tête complètement vide. Ne penser à rien ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des lustres. La sérénité qui l'envahissait au contact de l'eau était si nouvelle pour Elle qu'Elle en avait les larmes aux yeux.

Sans raison, elle glissa et laissa échapper de ses mains une de ses chaussures qui tomba dans l'eau. Hébétée, elle entra dans l'eau, sans même plus de ses vêtements qui commençaient à se mouiller.

Elle voyait sa chaussure s'enfoncer de plus en plus profond, jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse trop nuit pour qu'Elle puisse distinguer quoi que ce soit dans l'eau.

Elle se mit soudain à rire. D'un rire triste.

Suivit d'un hoquet de surprise.

Même si elle ne voyait presque plus rien dans l'obscurité, elle savait. Eut-elle été aveugle qu'elle aurait pu savoir qu'Il était là.

Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues comme des torrents. Elle baissa la tête, ses cheveux formant un voile devant son visage.

Il s'approcha lentement, sortant peu à peu de l'eau.

Doucement, il la prit dans ses bras.

Elle hésitait. Elle hésitait entre le repousser, à lui hurler toute sa haine pour lui et entre le serrer fort contre elle, à ne plus jamais le lâcher.

Pourquoi ?! Il l'avait abandonnée ! 7 ans ! Il n'était pas une seule fois venu la voir ! Il l'avait emmené dans un monde dont elle ne pouvait désormais plus se défaire et la laissait ensuite sans nouvelles pendant 7 années ! 7 longues, interminables années !

Et elle hurlait sa colère, sa joie, sa tristesse, le visage contre son épaule.

Elle hurlait tous les sentiments qu'elle croyait perdus.

Un long moment passa avant qu'Elle ne se calme. Ses yeux étaient rouges, mais personne ne pouvait les voir. La nuit les enveloppaient totalement.

Lui la tenait toujours contre lui.

« Je suis vraiment désolé... Chihiro... »

Chihiro. Oui. Elle rit. Après toutes ses années, elle en avait presque oublié son nom. Chihiro. Il n'y avait que lui qui savait le dire, qui savait y mettre l'intonation... il n'y avait qu'Aku qui sache qui était réellement Chihiro.

Aku se détacha d'elle et lui pris la main.

« Que veux-tu maintenant... ? » lui murmura-t-il.

Un long silence se fit.

Chihiro fixait l'horizon, essayant de faire le point sur ce qu'était sa vie.

Sa vie...

En avait-elle vraiment une ?

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, elle répondit :

« Je veux vivre. »

_**FIN** _

* * *

_**vouwala, finis ! dites moi si ça vous a plu en me laissant une review, ça me ferra toujours plaisir !** _

_**à Prusse~** _


End file.
